In the casting of metal products it is conventional to form from a plurality of components a lost foam pattern of the product that is to be formed in the casting operation. The components of the pattern initially are separate from one another as a consequence of which such components must be assembled and bonded to one another so as to provide the desired pattern. The components conventionally are delivered to an assembling machine at which a machine operator loads two components on separate supports or platens which then are adjusted relative to one another in such manner as to enable an adhesive to be applied to one of the components following which the two components are moved into abutting relationship and bonded to each other.
One of the undesirable characteristics of known apparatus for assembling components of lost foam patterns with one another is that the machine operator is required to lift, and possibly rock, at least one of the components to an elevated position in securing such component to that part of the machine to which it must be secured prior to the assembling and adhering operation. The necessity of having to lift components repetitively over the operator's working period is fatiguing.
In the use of machines heretofore available it is not uncommon for at least one of the machine parts to be movable in such directions as to present the possibility that such machine part or a component supported thereby may be a threat to the machine operator in the event of a failure of the machine part or the inadvertent release of a component.
An object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus which overcome the disadvantages referred to above.